


Not your average merman AU

by insanityintensifies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Human Íreth, I mean there is plot but no canon suff, Merman Eönwë, Not half fish but half octopus, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, Tentabulges, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, ish, she's been around for quite some time, sorry if you came here for plot, the original female character, there is a reason Eönwë ist an octopus, this is really just self indulgent filth, you might know her when you know me from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies
Summary: This is an AU of a RP on tumblr. It's mostly porn, but there is plot in it. You don't even have to squint too hard to find it.There are a lot of tentacles in this, so if you don't like that I'd advise you not to read it. Everything that happens is consensual even though it's quite rough and not entirely safe at times (because choking never is). Both learn new things about each other and about what they like. And Eönwë finds out that humans (or walkers as his people call them) aren't as fragile as he thought. Or at least this human isn't.





	1. Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_buttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/gifts).



> Marine researcher in training Íreth is rescued by a creature that could have come straight from one of her fantasy books when her small sailing boat capsizes in a storm. She blacks out and wakes up the next morning in a deserted bay surrounded with high cliffs, her boat next to her in the sand and considers everything that happened a dream. 
> 
> From that day on every time she is sailing she feels as if she's being watched until one day she sails to the hidden bay again, takes off her life jacket and goes for a swim. Her and Eönwë meet again, and again, and again, learn from each other about their different languages and means of communication, their cultures, food, customs and so on. Slowly a friendship builds between them. She doesn't know that he isn't a "normal" merman.

The young woman didn't even flinch when something slightly slimy wrapped around her right leg and only a second later two arms wrapped around her waist. "You knew it was me." Sounded a voice inside her head and she leaned back against the person holding her. "I might not be a mer-creature but even I noticed the water rippling when you surfaced." She replied with a small smile on her lips. The thing around her leg curled a little tighter and the hands around her waist trailed lower, smooth fingertips sliding over her skin and she shivered a little.

"I missed you." Íreth craned her neck to look at the merman. "I missed you too." Her leg was released, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before one of his tentacles would wrap around some part of her again. He loved touching her and after the initial shock of _tentacles_ sliding over her she found it quite enjoyable. His lips were at her neck and she tilted her head to the side, gasping when his sharp teeth sank into the sensitive skin there.

"I had almost forgotten how you tasted." Eönwë's voice purred in her head while he licked over the imprint his teeth had left. "It's been two weeks." She laughed, reaching back to hold on to his waist. "Far too long." The voice on her head complained. "It was for university. A field trip. I had to go."

He stopped licking her neck. "What is a 'field trip'?" "You go to a different place and explore all the animals you can find, hoping to find a new species you can examine." "And did you find something?" "Not really." "Did you go into the water with your blue thing on?" "My bathing suit?" "Yes." "Yes."

He was silent for a moment. "That's the reason you didn't find anything." The first time they met the merman had poked and pulled on her bathing suit, half with disgust, half with curiosity, before the garment had snapped back and pinched one of his tentacles. After that, he had refused to come near her again until she had stripped out of it. "You know it's common among humans not to bathe naked." A low chuckle sounded in her head. "Sometimes you are stupid. That little bit of biting cloth will not help against any attack or against the giant fireball in the sky." 

"I already explained why we do it." "I know." His hands slowly trailed lower. "You do it to hide. Because you don't show each other your form." Eönwë began nibbling on her ear and Íreth sighed. "But you don't have to hide. You look beautiful." The young woman blushed, the very first time they had met, once she had taken her bathing suit off, he had approached her, shyly touching her arm with one tentacle. He had told her that he had never touched a 'walker' before and she had let him explore how human skin felt and in turn he had let her explore his many different tentacles and webbed fingers, his gills and fanned ears.

 

They had met up twice a week for a few months then. Every time she sailed her small boat along the shore he showed up, swimming with her. Eventually, she would reach a bay that wasn't accessible by land, bring her boat ashore, take her swimming vest and her bathing suit off and join him in the water. They swam and dived, he brought her clams and precious rocks, she showed him music and read to him. They made each other taste food they had never seen before.

In the beginning, there hadn't been any spoken communication until one day they had dived too low and she had almost fainted from the lack of oxygen. He had pressed his lips against hers, held her nostrils shut and had shared his oxygen with her. What had started as this simple technique underwater had turned into kisses on land, that's when she found out he had a split tongue.

The next time they had met Eönwë had pressed his fingertips against her temples and something of a bond had been established between them. He could understand her, but when he spoke it was always over that mental connection. His vocal cords weren't made for talking above the water.

His next touch caused her to yelp and it pulled her out of her train of thought. One of the sucker free tentacles was between her legs, pushing her thighs apart and pressing against her pelvis, it's tip slowly circling her navel. "Eönwë...?" It was mostly a question than anything else. "Your hair is gone." His voice sounded surprised. He had always been fascinated with body hair since he had none and what was growing in his head was always slippery since he almost never left the water.

"I cut it." "No. It's _gone_ gone." He noted, rubbing his tentacle against her and she shuddered. "Okay, I pulled it out." Íreth figured he had never heard of wax before, but this he would understand. Immediately the tentacle between her legs was gone and he turned her around.  "That must have hurt." He looked concerned. "Why did you do that?" She met his gaze for a moment, but then looked away, blushing even more. "It feels nicer when you touch me."

 

For a moment neither of them moved, but then the young woman could feel two of his tentacles slowly wrap around her calves and two more around her waist, before he cupped her face with his hands, gently turning her head and forcing her to look at him. "Do you want me to touch you there... more?" The lump in her throat made it almost impossible to swallow. He had told her that it was frowned upon in his society to associate oneself with walkers. Even more so to touch them since to most sea creatures their smell reminded them only of death and destruction. And the fact that she was beyond fascinated with him was no indication how he felt about her. His touches had mostly been curious or what she had assumed was friendly body contact in his society, but he had been in her dreams several times now. Not initially, but after their kiss. "Íreth." His voice was clear in her head, shaking her to her very core. "Do you want me to touch you more?" This time she managed to nod. "Yes."

His expression was unreadable to her, until. "I can touch you... everywhere?" The question came as a surprise. "Of course..." The sharp-toothed, bright smile he gave in response melted the lump in her throat in an instant.

This time his voice in her head was incredibly quiet and she noticed he was whispering. "I have wanted this for so long..." "You did? Why didn't you say anything?" Now it was the mermans turn to look away. "Look at me. I'm... I'm half animal. And you could have any walker you want... I thought... I thought you might be disgusted should I bring it up and I would never see you again."

"Eönwë." She cupped his face in the same way he had done with her. "You are not an animal. You are you and this is what your species looks like." The way he shut his eyes told her something was wrong. "Tell me." She demanded, holding on to him tighter. For a moment Íreth feared he would push her away and flee, but then he sighed and hung his head, letting go of her face. "You have never seen another merman, have you?" "No, but..." He interrupted her. "Have you read stories in your world? Seen pictures?" "Yes." "And they didn't look like me, did they?" "Not... not exactly no." The young woman was starting to understand what he was trying to tell her. "Not at all. They have tails, scales, they decorate themselves and they have pretty hair. Their tongue looks like yours and they don't have sharp teeth. Well, most of them anyway. I am... not like them. And there are only very few like me, who aren't... pretty."

This time she cupped his chin to tilt it up, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "To me you are _beautiful_."

 

His eyes snapped up to meet her's and for a moment he looked almost angry, but then his expression dissolved into something soft and he wrapped around her with all arms and tentacles he had, holding her tightly and burying his face in the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes, trusting him completely to hold them both up.

For a few moments, neither of them spoke or even moved. Then the tentacles closest to her bottom wriggled a little and he circled each cheek, his voice sounding in her head once again. "I want to explore you." He announced in a low voice. "All of you." Two tentacles trailed down her legs and their tips gently poked her big toes. "Will you let me?" Finally, he uncurled from her to look her in the eye. Íreth smiled brightly at him. " _Let_ you? I _want_ you to." She let one of her hands trail down his chest, placing it over the place where she assumed his heart was since his torso was mostly human. "In fact, I have been looking forward to the day you would ask."

 

Looking up to him again she fluttered her lashes and he grinned. "You trust me?" "Yes. Completely." Leaning forward he captured her lips in a kiss and pulled her underneath the water’s surface with him.


	2. Tell me when it gets too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the smut starts ;)

They surfaced in a cave just at the moment when Íreth thought she would faint from lack of air. She took deep breaths, clinging on to the merman's shoulders.

The cave was illuminated by a hole in the ceiling and luminescent algae on its walls, it was breathtaking. Just when she wanted to turn around to question him about it she was picked up and lifted out of the water. The young woman gasped when Eönwë laid her down on the lukewarm stone, it had been smoothed by the water and there was no edge in it whatsoever.

"Íreth..." The man's voice sounded in her head, low and sultry. A moment later she was pushed further onto the stone, then he was above her, his arms left and right to her hips while his eyes wandered over her body. "You are beautiful." He raised one hand to gently and curiously cup a breast in his webbed hand. His body temperature was a lot lower than hers, but it was still far from being uncomfortable. Her skin broke out on goosebumps under the touch and her nipples hardened.

Eönwë made a surprised noise of delight that sounded like bubbles being blown under water. One of his claws scraped over the now hardened nub and she shivered. "Does that feel good?" He asked, genuine interest clear in his voice. "Yes." Íreth smiled, pushing herself up a little on her elbows, bringing her lips close to his.

He took the hint and closed the remaining distance, the hand never vanishing from her breast, but one tentacle wrapped around her back to hold her up and she wrapped her arms around his waist instead. Licking along his lower lip the young woman encouraged him to part his lips and let her in. Instead, he pushed his tongue into her mouth immediately after parting his lips. Íreth moaned into the kiss when the two ends started exploring the cave of her mouth.

For someone who had never done this before he was an incredibly fast learner, or maybe he was acting on instinct. A surprised but in no way disapproving whimper escaped her chest when his tongue _wrapped around her's_ and he squeezed her boob at the same time. Her hold around his torso tightened and a few moments later he broke the kiss. "T-that was amazing..." She breathed against his lips. "I agree." He whispered back. "Your body is so... hot." Íreth chuckled. "And we have a different temperature too!"

For a moment he just stared at her, then bared his fangs. "Are you humouring me?" This time she laughed "Yes. I am." and bumped his nose with hers.

 

First, nothing happened, then suddenly he let go of her and pushed her back to lie on her back on the stone. In one swift movement, he had pinned her arms stretched out to the stone with his tentacles. Two more wrapped around her thighs and pushed them apart, then her ankles were caught too and pressed against the smooth surface as well. "W-what are you doing?" She wasn't scared, just a little... nervous. " _Shhh_..." He hissed, smirking down at her.

Then he leaned down, licking along her lower lip, before going lower and trailing his split tongue down her neck, then her chest, around each nipple, not without biting into the hardened flesh lightly. When he circled her navel Íreth began shaking a little. Heat was rushing between her legs and she was wet not only from the water.

Eönwë licked even lower, blowing a little against her womanhood before pushing himself up and looking down curiously. She shuddered again. All her most intimate parts were on display for him and she couldn't even move if she tried. The vulnerability of her position became clear to her, but it only turned her on more. "I'm going to explore our differences in temperature." The merman announced, lowering his head again and licking over her labia. Her only reply was a moan and another shiver, but that was all the encouragement he needed as he pressed closer and parted her outer folds with his tongue, licking from her entrance upwards.

 

"Tell me what you think from your scientist point of view. I have the theory that the further inside on you I get, the hotter it will be." Without waiting for an answer the tip of his tongue circled along her entrance once more, then he pushed it inside. The sensation was incredible and the young woman arched her back off the floor, moaning in delight. With the noises, she made she almost missed the throaty growl that came from the man. He pulled out of her and licked his lips. "You taste like nothing I've ever had before. Like some of your human things. How did you call them? ... Sweet! You taste sweet! I like it."

Íreth couldn't reply, his tongue was back, working between her legs again and he began to push in deeper, wiggling it and curling it, sending previously unknown sensations through her. She was sure that no human tongue could go so deep.

It didn't take long and she was squirming under his hold and ministrations and Eönwë made his bubbling noise again, then his voice was back in her head, clear as ever, but darker, almost _hungry_. "I once viewed forbidden pictures." Íreth could feel his hands join his tongue. "You should have a button somewhere that makes you feel good." His left was holding her open for him to explore, with his right he was pushing the hood of her clitoris up, his wet thumb rubbing over it experimentally.

The young woman moaned again, trying to push her hips up into his touch. "Found it!" His voice was full of glee and immediately he began to explore the 'button' he can just found. Rubbing over it, circling it, sometimes with more, sometimes less pressure. All the while he was still fucking her with his incredible tongue.

It quickly became too much, the sparks travelling up her spite from her clit, his slick tongue pushing into her, curling and exploring, the wet noises from his lips against her wetness. Her arms strained against his tentacles but they were unforgiving. "Eönwë..." Her voice was shaky. "E-Eönwë I'm close... I'm gonna..." Her sentence stopped with a cry as the building wave of pleasure crashed down on her.

Her vision went black for a moment as her mind almost seemed to drift from her body at the incredible feeling and Eönwë was still stimulating her, even through her orgasm he didn't even slow down.

Soon she was writhing and panting, pulling on all his arms that were holding her and calling out his name and weak demands of 'Stop.' Yet he didn't, only continued to rub her clitoris and fuck her relentlessly with his tongue and the young woman could feel her body tensing, another wave of pleasure slowly building inside her.

 

"Eönwë..." Íreth tried again, but just then his thumb had slipped lower and then return with a new coat of wetness, sliding over her small bundle of nerves in a much more pleasurable way and she could do nothing but moan and squirm, unconsciously pressing her hips up for more.

All of a sudden Eönwë _pinched_ her clit and she screamed. It hurt, but when he let go her second orgasm crashed over her, her body falling limp under the sheer force of a second climax wrung out of her so soon after the first.

This time the merman stopped stimulating her, his hands going back to her hips and his tongue curling back into his mouth. Neither of them spoke, then his left hand cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping away the single tear that had fallen and he leaned down to kiss her softly. "You were beautiful. How do you feel?"

Instead of an answer Íreth just whimpered, her eyes had fallen close and she didn't even have enough energy to open them. Eönwë chuckled, slowly picking her up from the ground and wrapping both arms and tentacles around her, laying her against him with her head on his shoulder.

They relaxed for a few moments, although from time to time one of his tentacles twitched. "How do I get you off?" Íreth finally asked in a raspy voice.

 

"It will come over time. I need a lot longer interactions than this before anything happens." He sounded embarrassed, but for her, it sounded like paradise and she pushed against his shoulders to make him release her to look at him. "Then what are you waiting for, hm?" He looked puzzled. "I read that humans need time between coming. Isn't that why you cried?" Íreth couldn't help but laugh. "Male humans need time to recover, females don't. For us, it just hurts when you stimulate too much for too long. And with each orgasm, we get more sensitive. And I cried because it hurt when you pinched me." "I'm sorry..." "No, I... I like a bit of pain."

How on earth was she supposed to explain kinks to him? "I like it when you bite my nipples. I like it when you hold me down and expose me as you did. I would like it when you choked me with one of your tentacles or held me upside down and slapped my bottom with your hands until it turned red. I..." But Eönwë held a finger up to her mouth to silence her. "I think I understand. And I know what I want to do. But... How do you tell me when you don't like it so much that I _have_ to stop?"

 

Íreth smiled. "I could say 'Flower' and you know. Because I doubt I'll be saying it while coupling with you." Now he smiled too, even though it still looked like he was bearing his teeth. "Okay. 'Flower' means stop. 'Stop' means you think you want me to stop but you don't really." "Almost, yes." The young woman replied with a laugh, which was cut short when a tentacle wrapped around her throat.

Eönwë's voice sounded loud and clear in her head, more self-assured than she had ever heard him and it made her knees week. "You will take everything as best as you can?" "Yes." She gasped. "You will let me invade your body without boundaries?" "Yes." "You _will_ tell me when you reach your limit?" "Yes."

"How many orgasms have you ever had in a row?" "What?" "You heard me." "Four... I think four." He chuckled and it sounded hungry again. "That's _nothing_."

 

Just when she wanted to swallow dryly she was suddenly picked up and pressed against a cold wall. She gasped and struggled against the hold of the tentacle around her throat that was holding her up but also cutting her air off. Eönwë was up in her face, fletching his teeth and growling and she stopped all her movement with a whimper.

He licked up her chin, then pushed his tongue into her mouth again, kissing her in this way that made her feel owned by him. This time the tentacles wrapping around her wrists and ankles came as no surprise and she let him lower her to the ground again. There her legs were pulled apart and tentacles closed around her thighs as well. Then there was one underneath the base of her spine, cushioning her hip and raising them slightly.

Eönwë broke the kiss and left her gasping for air. "All spread out for me." He mused, slowly trailing his hands over her now slightly slimy skin until he 'sat' straight in front of her. Then there was something round rubbing up and down her folds. Íreth sucked her breath in harshly. "H-how many tentacles do you have? I had... I had counted eight?" He smirked. "I don't usually show the others."

The smooth tentacle was still rubbing against her and she _wanted_ to feel it inside her, needed to have something in her after his tongue. Before she could ask Eönwë pressed the cool tip of it against the heat of her entrance. With its sliminess and her wetness, it slid right in and Íreth threw her head back, almost hitting the stone had Eönwë not caught her.

A chortling noise filled the cavern and  Íreth could feel the... thing expand inside her, the part her vagina was stretched around pulsing pleasantly. "So hot inside you..." Eönwë groaned and he shivered. Then two tentacles were sliding up her body, one curling around a breast each and squeezing, then there was something soft but slightly spiky caressing her nipples, making Íreth moan in pleasure.

Her merman was full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Eönwë is a character that belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien and I am sorry for having put him into this story. (No, I'm not.) This is a fanfiction that originated in an RP I had on tumblr with my female OC [Íreth Echil](http://ireth-echil.tumblr.com/) and [banner-bearer](http://banner-bearer.tumblr.com/) and their Eönwë. You should check them out, they are awesome.
> 
> Find me on tumblr! [@insanityintensifies](https://insanityintensifies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
